The Personification of Sleeplessness
by mistress amethyst une
Summary: --"Stay," she commanded as he began to rise. "Heero, I'm not a whore, and I'm not your mistress. I'm your girlfriend, and you will sleep with me. When I say sleep, I mean sleep. Lie down!" T for innuendo and implied sexual themes.


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing isn't mine

**Author's Note: **Another short ficlet. I'm off to do some live firing at Clark Air Base. Have to report in at the school base by 0530. (stares at clock) It's 0141 and I have to start prepping by 0330. What use is sleep? Relena answers.**  
**

**The Personification of Sleeplessness**  
**by mistress amethyst une**

It was her first night sleeping next to him, her first night knowing he was truly hers. He was stiff in bed, and, no, she wasn't implying anything by that. She knew _that_ kind of stiff, and she'd already taken _that_ out of him a few hours ago. Was he so unused to having a warm body next to his when night fell? Their previous encounters had all ended with him leaving with some lousy excuse.

_"I have to go on patrol."_

She let him go. Fine...

_"I think I heard something outside."_

She didn't hear anything but he was getting antsy. Again, she let him leave.

_"I need to report early tomorrow."_

He was lying.

_"Your brother's coming to breakfast in the morning, isn't he? I should go..."_

Since when was he afraid of Milliardo? He'd threatened to kill her brother even more times than he'd threatened to kill her. The number of times Heero had pledged to end the man's life had increased over the past week. Why? To quote her tactless brother, "That boy isn't man enough for her..."

_"I need to go...file something."_

Maybe her brother was right. File something? At 0200 hours? What in the name of ESUN needed filing at 0200? At least she could pretend to buy his other excuses. This one? No way in hell. Relena Darlian was not an idiot.

"Stay," she commanded as he began to rise. "Heero, I'm not a whore, and I'm not your mistress. I'm your girlfriend, and you will sleep with me. When I say sleep, I mean sleep. Lie down!"

He couldn't say no. Crawling back into bed, he joined her under the covers, his back turned to her as if he were sulking. Empty victory, much? It was quite clear that he intended to stay awake through the night, or sneak out once she dozed off.

"Heero..."

Silence on his end.

"What's wrong?"

More silence.

She sighed. "What is it? Do I snore? Do I drool? Why can't you sleep next to me?"

He rolled over. In the moonlight, the look on his face was perceptible. A raised eyebrow that screamed, "how can you not know?"

"Seriously, tell me," she pouted, giving his bare chest a light shove.

Looking resigned, he cupped her cheek. "You know how you can't sleep the night before an event you're really looking forward to? When I was starting out, that was how I felt almost every night I knew I was going to go on assignment to protect you, every night I knew that the morning would bring a day I'd get to spend with you. It took me months to get used to it. Why do you think I wore stupid shades all the time? Needed to hide the eyebags, needed to get a few power naps in while you were in those boring meetings. And, before you ask, yes, I have mastered the art of sleeping standing up."

She couldn't stifle her giggles any longer. "Aww..."

"Don't 'aww' me."

"Has anyone ever told you you're cute when your pride is hurt?"

"None of them ever lived long enough to," he fumed.

"Your threats don't work on me, idiot."

"Worth a shot."

"So...excitement? That's your reason?"

He smiled mischievously. "Well, you don't tire me well enough to knock me out. Is it wrong that I can't sleep? Sneaking out for a cold shower was my only viable option. It's sort of difficult when you're up for round two and..."

She hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Are you implying I don't do it for you, Heero Yuy?"

"Believe me, Relena...you do it for me. Now, if only you could do more-"

She cut him off with a kiss, and spent the rest of night showing just how much more he could give. Suffice to say, Heero needed those shades the next day, and his incapability to sleep while standing taught him never to ask for more than he could handle again.

* * *

Humor/Romance piece. Haven't written one in awhile. Oh look, it's 0220 hours. Time moves too slow. :(


End file.
